Anagrama
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Todos os amigos têm uma forma diferente de se referir uns aos outros. Os marauders, por exemplo, tinham os seus apelidos incomuns, que remetiam às suas formas animagas. Marlene McKinnon decidiu inventar uma nova forma de apelidar às suas amigas: anagramas. Inclusive, era uma boa forma de revelar segredos sem que as pessoas soubessem a quem pertenciam.
— Ela gosta do James! — gritava Marlene, correndo escada abaixo.

— Não! Ela não gosta! — protestava Lily, indo atrás dela.

— Isso tudo é ciúmes, ruivinha?

A ruiva olhou irritada para Marlene, percebendo que elas estavam atrás do sofá em que James Potter e Sirius Black estavam sentados, esparramados. Na poltrona ao lado, estava Remus, sua mão parada a centímetros do pergaminho, observando com uma sobrancelha erguida para as duas garotas.

— Eu vou te matar — murmurou Lily, não dava para dizer se falava com James ou Marlene.

— Quem gosta do Prongs? — perguntou Sirius, curioso.

— Mayra Llevisny — respondeu Marlene, dando um sorriso convencido.

— Quem é essa? — perguntou James, desconcertado.

— Ninguém — rosnou Lily, irritada — Sabem quem é que gosta do Black? Melannie McKornn.

— Não! Ela gosta do Diggory — o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

— Ela diz gostar, mas não engana ninguém.

Sirius revirou os olhos, olhando para James.

— Mulheres... Brigando para ver quem diz a fofoca certa, vai entender — ele bufou.

— Eu também acho que Mayra gosta do Prongs, e que a Melannie gosta do Padfoot — Remus pronunciou-se, olhando fixamente para as duas garotas.

Lily arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto ficar pálido.

— A gente tem que ir, tchau! — Marlene puxou a mão da amiga, correndo em direção ao retrato da Fat Lady.

— Como eu disse: doidas de pedra — Sirius negou com a cabeça.

— Que história é essa, Moony? Você sabe do que elas estão falando? — James virou-se para o amigo, desconfiado.

O lobisomem deu um sorriso enigmático, antes de voltar seu olhar para o dever.

— Droga! Droga! Droga! — Lily começou a reclamar — Se eles descobrirem, você estará morta, Marlene McKinnon!

— Remus não é dedo duro! — a castanha tentou apaziguá-la.

A porta da sala vazia (exceto pelas duas) abriu-se.

— Posso saber o que foi aquilo? — entrou Dorcas, olhando curiosa para as duas.

— Fecha a porta! — Lily quase gritou, indo ela mesma ver se tinha alguém no corredor.

Marlene estava prestes a dizer que não adiantaria, já que o irmão tinha uma capa da invisibilidade, então lembrou-se que a amiga não sabia disso e, se soubesse, infernizaria a vida deles.

— Teve uma aula de História da Magia, que eu fiquei super entediada — começou Marlene, sentando-se em uma das carteiras.

— Em qual aula você não fica entediada? — perguntou Dorcas, segurando o riso.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, cruzando os braços.

— Ela decidiu que seria divertido fazer anagramas — disse a ruiva — Maldito sangue Ravenclaw.

— Exatamente! As que tem vocação para Ravenclaw são vocês, não eu — interrompeu Dorcas — O que é anagrama?

— Pegar o nome e transformar em um novo nome — disse Marlene.

— Só que agora ela inventou que iria usar os nossos anagramas para falar de nós — disse Lily — Como já deve ter percebido.

— Você é Mayra? — perguntou Dorcas, tampando o sorriso com sua mão.

— Não ria! — reclamou — Potter quase descobriu, e não me deixaria em paz!

— Então, admite ser verdade? — provocou Marlene.

— Eu não disse isso! Você fica colocando essas ideias na minha cabeça!

Dorcas resolveu interromper, antes que as coisas ficassem sérias.

— Ei! Estou sentindo-me excluída nessa relação — brincou — E o meu?

Marlene quase gritou.

— Dê-me um minuto!

Dito isso, ela saiu correndo da sala. Lily bufou, olhando ressentida para a porta aberta.

— Sinceramente, acho que... — tentou Dorcas.

— Não diga mais uma palavra! — gritou Lily — Eu não estou gostando do Potter, okay?

— Certo! Certo! Desculpe!

Marlene voltou, segurando um pedaço de pergaminho.

— Casseeda Mordow, me deu bastante trabalho! — ela sorriu para Dorcas.

— Não deixe este pergaminho solto por aí! — implorou Lily.

— Tanto desespero... — a castanha revirou os olhos.

— Depois diz não sentir algo — concordou Dorcas.

— Será que Mary concordaria em participar disto também? Eu encontrei um nome tão lindo pra ela... — murmurou, pensativa.

— Lodd? — debochou Lily.

— É original! — reclamou.

— Tanto quanto Xenophílius — observou Dorcas.

Lily começou a gargalhar, enquanto Marlene olhava de cara feia para as duas.

— Eu sei de quem Casseeda gosta — ela olhou maliciosa para ela.

— Não! Você não sabe! — no entanto, Dorcas parecia assustada.

Elas trocaram um olhar, antes que Marlene corresse para fora da sala, com ela atrás dela.

Lily estava para sair da sala, quando viu que o pergaminho tinha sido derrubado. Abaixou-se para pega-lo, e escondeu-o no bolso da túnica.

— Está precisando fazer umas aulas de teatro, Lily... — murmurou para si mesma.


End file.
